Minnie
Minnie (민니), also known as Minnie Nicha Yontararak (มินนี่ ณิชา ยนตรรักษ์), is a Thai singer under Cube Entertainment. She is the main vocalist of the South Korean girl group (G)I-DLE. Early Life Minnie has loved to play piano since she was young, which was influenced by her mom. She always watched her mom playing the piano, and asked her to teach her how to play it. While in Elementary School, she brought her friend to learn singing with her. She was inspired by Vanessa Carlton's "A Thousand Miles" and likes it a lot. After that, whenever her school held events, she would always show up at the stage. She also became a cheerleader, drummer, actress in a stage play, and more. Since K-Pop was very popular during her school life, she wanted to become a K-Pop singer. However, she always thought it was impossible and just a dream. CUBE announced an audition and her vocal teacher asked "Why don't you try it?", and she went to the audition. She couldn't believe that she had actually passed the audition. She was hesitant at going to South Korea as a trainee and going to university alone. However, her parents were able to convince her to go to South Korea. They told her to seize the opportunity and to not let it slip. 3 years later she would go on to debut with (G)I-DLE, after struggling to maintain her passion for becoming an idol. She was able to make many new friends and create many good memories. She doesn't regret her decision to move to South Korea; she was able to do what she loves and make her dreams come true Career 'Predebut' Minnie attended Wattana Wittaya Academy and studied music at Grammy Vocal Studio in Thailand. She was the cheerleader, drummer, actress in a stage play, and more in her school. She also studied Chinese for four years. On September 2014, she participated in the Cube Star World Audition in Thailand and came to Korea in 2015. On March 23, 2016, Minnie was revealed to the public though Cube trainee official Instagram. On November 5, she was featured in Jeon So-yeon performance stage at Unpretty Rapstar 3 concert. In June 2017, she participated in a promotional video for Rising Star Cosmetics along with Song Yuqi and Shuhua, future members of (G)I-DLE. The same year, Minnie was given an opportunity to feature for Line Friends' Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and six songs in Dance Party! - Children's English Songs. '2018–present: Debut with (G)I-DLE and collaboration' On May 2, 2018, Minnie debuted with (G)I-DLE with their mini-album I Am and the title song "LATATA". She is known for having a unique, attractive and soothing voice. In their second album, I Made, Minnie participated in composing, songwriting and arranging Blow Your Mind which was first released through To Neverland. A self-directed music video was released. Minnie confessed that she makes songs on piano and is taking MIDI classes to improve composing. She was credited in composing "For You" for (G)I-dle's Japanese debut album, Latata. In October, 2019, (G)I-dle took part in Queendom by Mnet. In the first preliminary stage, the viewers were overwhelmed with Minnie's Thai intro enchantment for "Latata", and was well received from viewers in South Korea and Thailand. In the third pre-contest unit stage, Minnie represents (G)I-dle's vocal member. She shared the stage with AOA's Hyejeong performing "Instagram" by Dean. The stage was voted the most anticipated unit stage by the contestants. Moreover, the song re-entered music charts and grew popularity amongst the general public due to their performance. On October 15, it was announced that Minnie teams up with Wengie, a Chinese Australian YouTuber for a collaboration song "Empire" on October 18. "Empire" debuted at number 22 on the Billboard World Digital Songs. Facts * Rising Star Cosmetics Model. * Friends with CLC’s Sorn, and BlackPink’s Lisa who are also Thai. * Can speak Korean, English, Chinese, Japanese, and Thai. * Her hobby is shopping. * Minnie loves green tea. * Participated in the LINE FRIENDS DANCE PARTY. * Appeared on PENTAGON MAKER. * Fans said that she was really cute when CUBE TREE revealed her for the first time. * When asked about their hard times as a trainee, she said: “When I first came to Korea, I didn’t know what the people were saying.” (RISING STAR COSMETICS MODEL) * What exactly do they want to be in the future? she answered “I want to be known worldwide as a representative of Thailand” (RISING STAR COSMETICS MODEL) * Was Introduced in CUBE TREE on March 23, 2016 * Left-handed * Audition piece: "Sweater Weather" by The Neighbourhood * Favorite Color is Pink * Minnie's favorite music genre is pop. However, when she is tired, she would listen to sad ballads. *Originally, Minnie's part was Yuqi's and Yuqi's part belonged to Minnie in (G) I-DLE's debut song, LATATA. *She's a huge fan of Troye Sivan. *Minnie cried while expressing her feeling for the last day of LATATA's promotion. *Her favorite music gerne is Pop. When she is tired, she would listen to many sad ballads. *Minnie's favorite Korean word is "Daebak". *She has 4 dogs, they're at her hometown Thailand. *Wants to learn guitar. * According to Soojin, she has lots of aegyo. * According to Soyeon, she's the oldest unnie but the cutest . * According to Yuqi, she's Yuqi's stylist and likes beans. * According to Miyeon, she has long legs and a big reactor. * Miyeon, Minnie, Soyeon, and Yuqi are roommates. * She introduced herself as "(G)I-DLE’s attractive voice". Category:Minnie Category:(G)I-DLE Category:Members